Alder Carnelian (MC Universe)
Alder Carnelian is the last heir to House Carnelian (MC Universe). Like the rest of his family along with House Sardius (MC Universe), Alder is afflicted with the Grand Idol curse, a hereditary magical ailment that incites madness and insanity to those that don't regularly perform sacrifices in the name of the Grand Idol. Personality Alder, raised in House Carnelian, was trained from birth to have a disciplined mind and repress emotions. As such, he became coldly logical, seeking the best, most efficient course of action. Even so, he still developed emotional attachments to others such as his half-brother Filbert as well as his comrades in the Militia. Alder, however, struggles to understand these bonds and attachments as he does not consciously understand the concept of friendship. Skills and abilities Being raised in House Carnelian, Alder was raised from an early age in the ways of a knight, and thus became proficient in combat and military strategy. Alder, although he is technically not a mage, derives a series of unique magical abilities from his curse. His abilities are classified as dark magic as they are not derived from miraculum, but instead a source which scientists have yet to quite figure out - perhaps "actual magic". The curse essentially changed the entire structure of his body to be more like a spirit and less like a human. Thus, he has the ability to teleport short distances by temporarily turning into a cloud of black smoke. In addition, while his natural lifespan became indefinite, he can no longer experience human sensations and feelings leaving only is thoughts. In some ways, Alder is not actually alive, but merely a ghost. However, he can still be injured through physical means although he doesn't feel regular pain. The only pain he actually feels is in his own mind when under a powerful hallucination induced by the Grand Idol. When the Grand Idol was defeated, Alder stopped receiving hallucinations, but he did not change into a flesh and blood human as the curse had altered his body irreversibly. History Curse of the Grand Idol Rebuilding a nation Alder, after claiming the title of Baron from his father, set out to rebuild House Carnelian, the last opposing political force to House Amethyst which had held the throne for more than two hundred years. He spent the next years garnering support and building a great following that would challenge the throne of the Immortal Emperor. Exile At some point, House Amethyst revealed to the public that Alder was the one that unleashed the Grand Idol that destroyed House Jacinth. This split House Carnelian in two as public opinion saw a great schism, and Alder was eventually betrayed by one of his close friends. Alder was "assassinated", but he survived the attempt by reverting to a simpler spirit form, and then vanished into parts unknown. With Alder out of the picture, all of Arguros spiraled into chaos while the Immortal Emperor begun to more harshly enforce an iron grip on the entire country. Alder fled aboard a cargo ship to make his way to the island of Shale where he met the inventor Dealan Tàladh. The two would become allies as they both shared stories of how their reputation had fallen. The two have begun construction of a clockwork automaton army in hopes of regaining who they once were. Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:Krayfish